


Echoes of the Past

by MuseMeow



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseMeow/pseuds/MuseMeow
Summary: As Ophelia De Sardet learns more about her own origins she shares a moment with her Master of Arms, Kurt. The lines between them become blurred as Ophelia navigates the desires of her heart and her never-ending responsibilities.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Greedfall, but the romance is spread a little thin, so here I am with another fic. It's mainly going to be following Kurt and De Sardet as she explores her past. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

The Legate of the Congregation let herself breathe as she finally closed the door to her room. The gilded doorknob latched with an audible click. Closing her eyes in an attempt to steady herself, her brow pressed against the smooth polished wood of the door. Slowly she began sliding to the unsteady floor beneath her. She turned and rested her back against the door, silently praying the world would stop spinning. The Mother Cardinal’s words still rang in her ears, slowly tearing apart everything she thought she knew about herself.

Even after her interactions with the Natives of Teer Fradee, Ophelia De Sardet still found it hard to believe the woman who had raised her was not her mother. Princess De Sardet had raised Ophelia directly, taking great care to never hide her affection for her only child. It was a rarity among the nobility to raise a child in such a manner. To Ophelia, she was just her mother and she loved her as any child would. Only, Princess De Sardet wasn’t her mother. Which also meant Constantin wasn’t her cousin. Did Constantin know about her heritage? It didn’t matter. All of her relationships were built on a lie. She was just a lost Native child, born on a Naut ship and cast into the throng of Serene’s nobility. 

She had no idea how she was going to break the news to Constantin. He had been ill as of late, and the last thing she wanted to do was add to his burdens. Still, she knew it would be best to tell him soon and it had to be from her. Otherwise, there was a risk the news would reach him regardless, and Ophelia knew it could be twisted and used against her. They may have left the continent, but the politics of Serene had crossed the sea with them.

Slowly she got to her feet. There was no use in wallowing. She would find the words to tell Constantin, but not now. Not while her head was still spinning and a thousand silent questions threaten to tear her to pieces.

Ophelia turned her whole attention to removing her cape. It was a heavy blue material, the symbol of the Congregation of Merchants was embordered in gold across its face. A bright reminder of her station to those who engaged her. Gently, she unfastened the metal clasp and draped the garment over an ornate chair in the corner of her room. Her breastplate and doublet soon followed suit. Leaving her in just her trousers and white button-down shirt. When she had managed to remove her boots, she heard a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” she called.

“It’s me, your Excellency,” Kurt’s distinct baritone was muffled by the door.

“Come in,” she invited sitting on the edge of her bed, tucking a stray brunette curl behind her ear. The braid that encircled her scalp had become loose and threatened to unravel. It was no use fighting it. She pulled at the pins in her hair letting it fall where it may as Kurt open the door. 

“Apologies for the intrusion,” he kept his voice low. “After what happened today with the Mother Cardinal, I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

“I’m fine,” she said simply. Even if she felt anything but fine.

“Fine? Ophelia de Sardet, the Legate of the Congregation of Merchants, is never just fine.”

“You forgot, ‘cousin to the Governor of New Serene, his royal highness Prince Constantin d’Orsay,’” she met his playful jab. Her eyes found him as he closed the door behind him. They were a vibrant blue that always seemed to see right through her.

“A fancy title may deter the dignitaries of Teer Fradee, but I know when something is bothering you,” his tone became serious, making it clear he was not about to let her dodge his original inquiry. 

As he closed the short distance between them, Ophelia closed her eyes in defeat. They had known each other too long for her to hide anything from him. While she preferred to fight her battles with words before drawing her blade, Kurt solved most issues with brute force. Which meant he was blunt, but he was also honest. A combination that seemed to be quite rare in New Serene.

He sat down beside her, his weight sinking into the overstuffed mattress. She had always been close with her bodyguard, but things had changed between them during their time on Teer Fradee. Ophelia openly trusted him with her life, but behind the closed door of her room, she entrusted him with her heart. 

“I admit, I am not fine,” she began, knowing Kurt had given his full attention. “Far from it. I’ve been lied to my entire life. Everything that I am, who I am, is a lie. I’m not Princess de Sardet’s only child, marred by some strange birthmark. I was taken from my mother and propped up to be whatever they wanted to me. Whatever, or whoever I was before or could have been… was taken from me.” 

Once Ophelia had started talking, she couldn’t hold back, “I have so many questions. Who was my mother? Could my father be alive, here on the island? Does Constantin know? Has he been lying to me too? Why would they do it? Why take me? Why did they leave my mother to die?” 

The questions kept coming, spilling out over trembling lips. She didn’t even realize she was crying until the tears were in complete freefall, streaming down her face. Kurt said nothing, instead, his arms encircled her pulling her into a warm embrace. Ophelia buried her face into his shoulder. Her tears disappearing into the dark material of his uniform.

Taking a few deep breaths, Ophelia steadied herself. “If those dearest to me have lied to me my entire life, who is there left to trust?” she muttered not fully expecting a reply.

Kurt leaned back, placing his hands on her shoulders he looked her dead in the eyes. “In all our years together, I have never lied to you Ophelia and I never will.”

“I know. Thank you, Kurt. I just feel so lost now.” In truth, she felt like a complete mess. Her hair was wild and her clothes disheveled. She was sure her face was red and unsuited to even the most informal meetings. Her reputation was built upon having a cool head and keeping her emotions in check to achieve the goals of the Congregation, no matter what they may be. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this,” she turned away, trying to put on the carefully practiced mask she always wore.

“Never apologize to me for how you feel,” Kurt said softly. His rough hand gently took hers. “You helped me come to terms with my past and right the wrongs of the Guard. You remind me that there is still good in the world and its worth fighting for. I’m here for you if you need me. Always.” 

His normally stern gaze had softened, those piercing eyes looked right through to her breaking heart. Ophelia twisted her fingers into his. They had known each other for more than a decade, but this closeness was new to her. He had become the immovable center of her world. It was both terrifying and comforting at the same time. She had spent her life trying to make things better for her friends and loved ones. Constantly cleaning up Constantin’s messes and adverting the constant onslaught of imminent disasters that seemed to plague the island.

She couldn’t admit it to anyone, but Ophelia de Sardet was exhausted, and the foundation of her very identity had been taken out from under her. “I don’t even know who I am anymore,” Ophelia mumbled, “everything I am is a lie.”

“You are still the same Ophelia you were this morning,” Kurt corrected her. “You are the strongest and most fearless woman I have ever met. Not to mention the greatest diplomat to step foot on Teer Fradee, and I’m not saying this to just flatter you. No matter who your parents are this island owes you a great debt for your efforts to keep the peace. And if Constantin is the man who I believe he is, it will not change anything between the two of you.

“As for me,” he gave her hands a gentle squeeze, “well, I meant what I said earlier. I’m not going anywhere. I am sworn to protect you and your cousin.” He paused a moment before finishing, “no matter what happens.”

Ophelia noticed they were leaning in towards each other. If she breathed too deeply their lips would meet. Her already flush face burned as he pulled away, her heart sinking further into itself. How long could they continue to dance around it? She tired of fighting this magnetism that constantly pulled her towards him, but she knew right now she was confused and lonely. 

“I should, um, let you get some rest,” Kurt got up abruptly. “We leave for New Serene in the morning.”

“Of course,” Ophelia played off their near kiss as best she could. Her feelings were clearly just a one-sided childish fantasy she had never gotten over. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Your Excellency,” Kurt bid as he exited the room.

Ophelia washed her face in the basin in the corner before carefully combing through her wild curls. Bit by bit she put the pieces of armor back over her heart. Her mind was still muddled with questions that had no answers, but she would wear the mask she always had. She crawled into bed to wait for sleep to take her, if it did at all.


	2. The Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petrus passes on some words of wisdom to Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I finished The Outer Worlds, so I should be updating somewhat regularly on this now. I hope you all are enjoying this, because I'm having fun writing it and I have some really great plans for this fic! Leave me a comment if you so please. I love hearing from my readers. If not, that's okay too. Enjoy!
> 
> MuseMeow

When Kurt saw Ophelia the following morning, she acted as if nothing had taken place the day before. Her hair was neatly braided and hidden beneath her wide-brimmed explorer’s hat. Leaving her lovely features unobstructed. Gone were the tears he had wiped from her green eyes. Replaced by her normal confidence. She spoke with her companions as if nothing was amiss. Her careful avoidance of him seemed apparent only to Kurt.

He tried not to let it bother him, but he knew he had overstepped the night before. In the years he had known her, Kurt had never seen Ophelia cry. Save for the few tears shed when she broke her hand years ago. A handsy suitor had been on the receiving end of her fist during one of her uncle’s grand parties. She had been only seventeen at the time, and it caused quite the scandal for the young man. He was promptly shunned from polite society following the incident. Kurt was assigned as Ophelia’s personal bodyguard in addition to his duties as a combat tutor shortly after.

Ophelia had always been able to fight her own battles. She had proven more than capable of defending herself both on the battlefield and in the Court of Serene. Still, Kurt had watched over her. Guarding her against those lurking in the shadows of Serene and now Teer Fradee.

Their journey from San Matteus to New Serene was uneventful, giving Kurt too much time to think about what had transpired between Ophelia and himself. He couldn’t shake the memory of her in his arms, and the smell of her hair. It was a moment he had secretly dreamed of for some time. Only, he had hoped it would have been under better circumstances. Embracing her was the only comfort he could bring her in that moment, having no words that would smooth over the pain of the truth.

Seeing her in such a state had caught him unawares. Kurt may be a battle forged mercenary Captain, but he was utterly disarmed by her tears. He had wanted to wipe every tear from her eyes and will away her pain. Deep down he knew he had no right to feel the way he did about her. While it was true her titles didn’t intimidate him, they were an impassable obstacle between them. He was a mercenary captain of the Coin Guard, and she was fifth in line for the throne of Serene.

Now the truth of her origins had been revealed, Kurt wondered if Ophelia had any legitimate claim to the throne at all. He kept such thoughts to himself, however. She was already overwhelmed by the entire scenario and there was no need to add to the growing pile of questions and confusion. Still, a small part of him held on to the hope that after this was sorted out he had some sort of chance with her. Ridiculous as it was.

He tried to subdue any thoughts of being with her, but the journey to New Serene kept bringing them to the surface. Kurt couldn’t help but look her way when he heard her laugh. Aphra and Siora had kept her attention all day. Now they sat around the fire of the campsite, talking.

“Have you told her yet?” Father Petrus came up beside him, acting as natural and casual as one could.

“Told who what?” Kurt dodged.  
The old Theleme diplomat saw right through him, “have you told Lady De Sardet how you feel about her?” They were out of earshot of the others, but thankfully Petrus kept his voice low.

“Am I that obvious,” Kurt sighed. He must be slipping up if Petrus noticed he was pining for a woman he could not have.

“No,” Petrus admitted, “but I have a practiced eye for such things. It’s served me well in the courts.” The smirk on his face told Kurt he wasn't going to be able to avoid this confrontation of words.

Kurt didn’t know he quite trusted the old man. Preferring to keep his desires carefully hidden, Kurt wondered how Petrus was able to discern his feelings for Ophelia. Petrus was the sly and plotting type. Which immediately made Kurt suspicious of him. Yet, he had worked tirelessly to assist their eclectic team in keeping the peace on the island. Kurt’s gut told him that Petrus was just out for himself, but Ophelia had kept him around even after the truth had come to light.

“Walk with me,” Petrus invited when Kurt didn’t respond. Petrus made his way down a path towards a small cliff, overlooking the plains of southern Teer Fradee. Kurt followed, not sure where this whole scenario was going exactly. “I must commend you, I did not realize you actually returned Ophelia’s affections, until now. Lady De Sardet, on the other hand, wears her heart on her sleeve.”

Kurt groaned internally. How had he so easily given himself away? He looked out over the plains, the setting sun casting long shadows across the terrain. However, he wasn’t enjoying the view as Petrus was, instead Kurt braced himself for the conversation to come.

“I’ve made more than my fair share of mistakes in my life,” Petrus dove right in, his gaze focused on the horizon. “There are none I regret more than not fighting for the one I loved.”

“It’s doesn’t matter if I fight or not. It’s just not possible,” Kurt asserted.

“Why? Is it because of your age difference? Or perhaps is it her social station that prevents you from approaching her?”

Kurt didn’t reply right away, but Petrus could read on his face that he had come to the root of Kurt’s concern. At thirty-five Kurt was ten years Ophelia’s senior, but the age gap did not trouble him. Though he worried it would be an issue for Ophelia. Really, it was the social complication that came with such a relationship. “The Guard would remove me from my position should such a relationship come to light. Not to mention the scandal for Ophelia would certainly reach the Court of Serene eventually.”

“I once told myself the same thing. That being with the one I loved was simply impossible. In the end, I was just afraid. Scandals come and go, and we are a long way from Serene and the politics of the continent. You two would not be to first, nor the last, to pursue such an endeavor. The Coin Guard is not all-powerful, and Lady De Sardet is a clever woman.” Petrus turned to Kurt; his brow furrowed in a serious stare. “All I mean to say is, don’t make the same mistake I did.”

“Ophelia has enough to deal with as it is. The last thing she needs is me complicating things,” Kurt sighed. He wasn’t sure why Petrus had taken an interest in his personal affairs, but he seemed sincere.

“I believe she needs you more than you realize. Life will always be complicated, especially hers. Just,” his expression softened, “don’t hurt her.” Petrus turned down the path, to leave Kurt to his thoughts.  
Kurt watched him go, a bit confused as to what had just taken place. His interactions with Petrus had always been limited to whatever the situation at hand required. Whether Petrus was trying to manipulate him or now, Kurt wasn’t sure. Petrus loved secrets, and he loved using them against people in power. Kurt had witnessed it firsthand in their dealings with the Mother Cardinal, which in turn lead to the Mother Cardinal revealing the truth about Ophelia and her parentage. A secret that Petrus had kept from her.

He was only more confused now than before. Unable to reconcile with himself, Kurt returned to camp. Petrus had joined the other companions around the fire. They spoke comfortably and casually with each other. Kurt could seem a small smile across Ophelia’s face. He couldn’t help but remember the previous night again. How she had collapsed in his arms, an unstoppable flow of tears streaming down her face. Seeing her now, he almost doubted it had happened at all.

_She needs you more than you realize_, Petrus’ words resonated in his mind. The old man may be a lying schemer, but Kurt couldn’t help but hope that there was some truth to his words. And he hoped Petrus wouldn’t use it against them.


	3. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone!
> 
> Sorry I'm so slow at this. I've been nitpicking over this chapter for weeks it seems. It's about time I bite the bullet and release it. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Upon their arrival in New Serene, Ophelia immediate turned her attention to meeting with Constantin. Stopping at her apartments, she sent a servant to the palace to tell Constantin of their arrival. Her companions, weary from the swift pace of the day’s travel, found their own way to their quarters to rest. She would check in with them after meeting with Constantin and sorting out this mess of a situation.  
In the meantime, she cleaned herself up. Washing away the dirt of the road in the basin in her room. Ophelia also abandoned her armor, in favor of a simple dark blue doublet over a white button-down. After taming the few stray locks of hair trying to escape her braid, Ophelia deemed herself ready.

Hurrying down the stairs, she found Kurt waiting for her in the entryway. His back was to her, and he still in his armor. His longsword sheath on his back. He fidgeted with the hat in his hands as if trying to distract himself. Against her wishes, her heart started pounding in her chest. They hadn’t spoken since San Matheus, but she knew they couldn’t avoid each other forever.

“Your Excellency,” Kurt took notice of her as she entered. “I, uh, was hoping to accompany you to the palace.”

“If you wish,” Ophelia agreed, taking notice of his nervous demeanor. In all her years, she had never seen the seasoned mercenary nervous. It only fed her selfish hopes that she was silently trying to subdue.

They made the short journey to the Palace in a tense silence. Their unresolved feelings bubbling beneath a calm demeanor. She had so much she wanted to say to him but now was not the time. Ophelia needed to focus on Constantin and getting to the bottom of this betrayal of her trust. Even though the air between Kurt and herself was charged with unspoken admissions, Ophelia was glad to have him with her.

The Governor’s Palace was immaculate as always. The extravagant entry hall felt foreign and imposing as Ophelia crossed through its threshold. Gone was the familiar warmth. Instead, all she could feel was the cold grip of dread in her heart. She walked with purpose through the hall, not giving the faintest sign of hesitation as to not alert the servants and other passersby of the turmoil within her. A few gave their slight acknowledgment in greeting, but none moved to stop the legate as she made her way towards the grand staircase that lead to Constantin’s quarters on the upper floors.

The only eyes that lingered on her were Kurt’s. They had not spoken more than a few words to each other since their last evening in San Matheus, but still, he accompanied her to see Constantin. She was willing to withstand the slight tension between them as long as her trusted bodyguard was beside her when she broke the news to her cousin. She had to remind herself once again that Constantin was not her cousin and her heart sank even lower in her chest.

They wound their way through the palace in silence. When they reached the doors to Constantin’s personal office, Ophelia finally faltered. She stood staring at the polish wood, the last barrier between her and her oldest friend.

“Everything alright Green Blood?” Kurt asked quietly, knowing perfectly well it was not.

“Yes,” she sighed, still focused on the door. “Just gathering my thoughts.”

Kurt placed a hand gently on her shoulder, and she finally looked up at him. Her eyes flitted over the scars on his brow before meeting his gaze.  
“It’s going to be alright, Your Excellency,” he assured her. Carefully avoiding using her given name yet again. It bothered her more than it should, but she took the words of encouragement as best she could manage.

“Thank you. For everything,” she added. “For being here. I don’t know if I could do this on my own.”

“Of course you could,” Kurt gave her a sheepish smile. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, but you’re welcome, nonetheless. I’m here, no matter what happens.”

“Do you promise?” the words left her lips before her mind could stop them. She hated feeling so vulnerable, but the thought of losing Kurt hurt as much as Constantin pushing her away. Or worse, if Constantin knew the truth all along and kept it from her. She just needed to know there was someone truly on her side.

Kurt’s shoulder’s dropped in response. His eyes seemed to soften, and he looked at her the same way he had in San Matteus. As if he had something important to say, but lacked the words to express it. Perhaps, it was the listening ears of the Palace that worried him, whatever he had on his mind he kept to himself. Yet, he still replied, “I promise.”

Ophelia’s frantic heartbeat settled slightly with this assurance. Whatever was between Kurt and herself, could be sorted out later. Right now, she had to focus on breaking the news to Constantin. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door of her cousin’s office.

Beyond the door, she could hear rustling and the assurances of her cousin that he was coming. When the grand door finally swung open, Ophelia was greeted by the hollow form of Constantin. He looked ghastly. Dark circles had formed under his once clear blue eyes. His once carefully maintained straw blond hair jutted out at odd angles, giving him a wild aesthetic that reminded her of stray dog. His slight form had lost yet more weight, and she wondered if he had been eating.

“My dear Cousin!” Constantin greeted her with an enthusiasm that seemed to surprise him as much as her.

“Constantin, you look… dreadful. Have you sleeping, or eating?” Ophelia tried to not sound overbearing, but she could not hide her concern.

“Yes, yes,” he assured her. “Do not fret dear Cousin. I am on the mend, I assure you. Your presence alone makes me feel better already. Do come in. You as well, Kurt. I am eager to hear of your journeys.”

Kurt made a polite greeting but didn’t engage further. When Ophelia glanced over at Kurt as they entered the room the concern for Constantin was plain on his face. Still, he dutifully followed Ophelia. Constantin crossed the room, seating himself on his favorite chair by the oversized window looking out over New Serene.

“So tell me, Cousin,” Constantin prompted, “how goes the endeavors of the Congregation on the island?”

“Quite well,” Ophelia began, fighting the sinking feeling in her stomach, “but I have uncovered something of a personal nature during my travels.”

“What do you mean?” Constantin focused solely on her.

“I think it is best that I start at the beginning.” Ophelia launched into her finding about the Merchant Congregation. How they had rediscovered the island decades ago with the help of the Nauts, but kept silent about it. She had found evidence of the Congregation’s presence on Teer Fradee both long ago and in recent history. It was these recent visits that involved herself.

“A little more than twenty-five years ago, a native woman was taken from this island. During the long journey across the sea, she gave birth to a girl… and that girl was me. Princess De Sardet adopted me sometime after my birthmother’s arrival in Serene. My mother subsequently died in prison,” she finished solemnly.

“That is quite the story, dear Cousin,” Constantin mulled over her words. “I swear to you, I didn’t know about this. This would mean we are not in fact cousins, would it not?”

“It is a lot to take in, trust me, I know,” Ophelia almost laughed, “but you would be correct. We are not actually cousins.”

Constantin did not seem to be as moved by this realization as Ophelia had. “The hell we are! My aunt adopted you and raised you as her own. You are as much my cousin now as before. As for my father hiding yet more secrets from us, he has a lot to answer for. I will get to the bottom of this, Ophelia, I swear it.”

Ophelia couldn’t stop herself, she rushed over to Constantin and hugged him, “thank you, Constantin.” The relief swept through her like a tidal wave. Kurt was right, she had worked herself up over nothing. Constantin had been her friend and companion for longer than she could remember. Blood or not, they were family.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Constantin chuckled. His laugh rattling through his weak form. “It takes a long time to get through to the continent, even longer to hear back from them. It may be wise to follow up any leads you may have here on the island in the meantime.”

“Father Petrus seemed to have a few ideas on where to begin,” Kurt offered, breaking his silence.

“Great idea, Kurt!” Constantin beamed. “But do promise to keep me informed on what you find.”

“Only if you promise to see a doctor, Constantin. This lingering illness is concerning,” Ophelia insisted.

“Fine, fine,” he made a dismissive motion with his hand, “but only for you, dear Cousin.”

They stayed a while longer, letting Constantin vent over his duties as Governor. He did seem to be enjoying his new post, aside from the nagging illness. For the first time in his life, he was in charge and was able to do some good for the people of New Serene.

When they finally said their farewells night had fallen and Ophelia felt a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was already anticipating her next move as they stepped out onto the streets. It was time to follow up with Father Petrus and see what leads he may have on her family. That was if she had any left here on the island. Her mind raced with the possibilities she wouldn’t let herself consider before.

Kurt walked beside her, a silent guardian accompanying her back to her apartments. The tension between them only amplified as they approached the door. The opportunity to speak up was fast approaching, but Ophelia did not have the energy to be the one to bring it up. She prepared herself to bid him goodnight.

She turned to him, “thank you for accompanying me today, Kurt. I am glad I did not have to go through that alone.”

“Of course, Your Excellency. Always glad to be of service. Though it seems, you had nothing to worry about.” He gave a half-hearted smile. Though a bit disappointed, Ophelia turned to go inside. Kurt followed closely behind.

Taking off his hat, Kurt looked about the room. As if to make sure they were alone. Ophelia tried to act oblivious to his discomfort, focusing her attention on removing her own hat and cape. It had been a long day, and while a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders there was still something clouding the air between Kurt and herself.

“I need to apologize for the other night,” Kurt finally resolved the building tension.

“There’s no need, Kurt. I-” Ophelia’s heart felt like it was going to break free from her chest. A twisted sense of hope and dread flooded her stomach.

“Yes, there is,” he interrupted her. “You were confused and well, I believe I made things worse. I do care about you, Ophelia. Perhaps more than I should…” the words lingered in the air for a moment as he considered his next words carefully. “I just do not want my actions to disrupt our mission, nor our friendship. I apologize for how I acted, and for overstepping my position and imposing myself, Your Excellency.”

Ophelia slowly closed the distance between them. Kurt would not meet her eyes, instead averted his gaze towards the intricate woven carpet beneath his feet. The formality of his apology was not lost on her. He was trying to distance himself, perhaps in hope things could return to the way things were before. The cold realization settled over her, as she was finally able to look up into his eyes.

“There is nothing to forgive, Kurt,” Ophelia wouldn’t let him look away. “I care a great deal for you as well. However, if you truly regret your actions… then I could consider putting the event behind us. Is that what you want?”

Kurt shifted uncomfortably before replying, “no, but this isn’t about what I want.”

“What about what I want?” With her personal crisis removed from the forefront of her mind, Ophelia could clearly assess her feelings. There was no denying her heart any longer. They had been dancing around each other for years, hiding behind duty and propriety. Now that it had bubbled so close to the surface, Ophelia wasn’t willing to ignore it any longer.

Kurt’s blue eyes were fixed on her, but he stood unmoved by her most intensive of glares. “Take care what you ask of me, Ophelia. For I can deny you nothing.”

Before Ophelia could take advantage of such a declaration, there was a knock at the door. Only then did Ophelia how warm the room was, bringing a flush to her face. “I should, um, probably get that.”

“Of course,” Kurt muttered, moving aside so she could reach the door unobstructed.

“We will finish this later,” Ophelia said softly.

“I look forward to it,” Kurt assured her, but Ophelia wondered if that was true.


	4. Alone in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter! Just FYI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is a crazy mess right now! Here's a short NSFW chapter that I just needed to get out of my system. I have a feeling this story may end up a bit steamier than I originally thought. 
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone is cool with that. Enjoy!

Kurt stared up into the darkness above him. Trying to will his thoughts away. She had no idea what she did to him. He struggled to suppress the boyish fantasies that constantly derailed his thoughts. All the while knowing being with her in any physical way was an impossible selfish dream. Still, he wanted it more than anything.

He had been so close to giving in to her in the parlor. Had the messenger had not arrived when he did, Kurt would have given in to her. Thankfully, Petrus had found a lead on Ophelia’s mother and sent word for her to meet him in the morning. Which provided an opportunity for Kurt to slip away upstairs to his room. Just a few steps away from hers.

In Serene, as her personal bodyguard, they had always lived and worked in close proximity. But there had been a few more degrees of separation. Always a set of eyes, or social protocol that kept them at arm's length outside of the training yard. Here, in New Serene, Ophelia was but a wall away. The house only maintained a couple of servants who slept downstairs near the kitchen. Well out of earshot of the upper bedrooms. It was the worst position for him to be in.

His mind would wander to thoughts of her without fail. He always imagined her slipping into his room through the shadows, a sliver of moonlight revealing the gentle curves of her body. The very thought of her was enough to get his groin heated and twitching. Any thoughts of impropriety were pushed to the back of his mind, replaced by an all-consuming desire.

Silently relenting, Kurt shifted his growing manhood out of his smallclothes. With a few gentle strokes, Ophelia became clear in his mind, his cock hardening in his hand. She would crawl into the bed beside him, her perfect form draped only in moonlight. Her head dipped down to gently swirl her tongue around the tip, before slowly taking all of him in her mouth. 

He stifled a groan as he worked himself, the imaginary Ophelia begging for him to be inside her. His cock throbbed at the thought of pressing into her warm folds. Imagining her sliding down his length and tightening around him caused Kurt to quicken his pace. 

Her eyes would roll back and close as she pleaded for him to ram her harder as she rode him. Each thrust bringing them closer to climax. Only he wouldn’t let them finish yet. Not before he could bury himself in her ass.

He would slip himself in, still wet with her juices. Letting himself enter the dirtiest part of her with a moan. Stopping only to let her adjust to his throbbing member, before slowly working himself in and out of her forbidden entrance. He wanted to fill her with his seed, to leave her gaping and dripping with his cum.

It was thought of her cumming that put him over the edge, his load landing on his bare chest and stomach. 

The shame set in almost immediately. He wanted her so badly but he knew, in the end, it would only bring them more pain. He cringed internally remembering, yet again, he was also ten years her senior. She was so young, beautiful… and emotionally vulnerable. To think of her in such a manner was completely selfish.

Ophelia had moved heaven and earth to help him sort out the Coin Guard’s messes. Without her, he would have never found justice for Reiner. And this is how he repaid her, fantasizing about her in the middle of the night. She deserved better.

Tomorrow he would have to face her yet again. Knowing he would have to hide his shame and desires from her once more. It got harder every day. Laying his head down on the pillow, Kurt wondered how much longer he could resist her.


End file.
